This invention relates to a door knob of improved construction and attractiveness, especially adapted for use in the heavy duty cylindrical lock set shown in our co-pending application. That lock set employs a large-diameter spindle or knob sleeve shaped at its outer end to receive a key-removable core having a cylindrical portion containing a key plug mounted coaxially with the knob sleeve and having a radially projecting tumbler housing preferably of cylindrical shape so that the core as a whole is of FIG. 8 cross section. Such core is inserted and removed through the end face of the knob. The present invention provides a knob construction which may be used not only with such a key-removable core, but also to serve various other functions, and which is of especially sturdy construction and of solid and attractive appearance and "feel" but not excessively heavy.
In accordance with the invention, a knob body is formed with a large end opening or bore, preferably of circular section, whch provides tool access for internally machining other parts of the knob and which is adapted to receive an end face member large enough to contain the forward end of a key-removable lock core and its laterally projecting tumbler section.
The end face member is formed with a peripheral skirt and this is thrust axially against a stop in the end opening so as to deflect and deform the skirt outward into a groove formed in the wall of the opening, to permanently secure the end face member in the knob.
Perferably, the wall of the end opening is formed with an axially-outward facing shoulder and an adjacent radially-inward opening groove. A locating ring is positioned against the shoulder with its peripheral edge opposite and partially closing the mouth of the groove, and the skirt of the end face member is pressed axially against the edge of the ring so as to be deflected outward by such edge into entrapment in the groove. This secures both the end face member and the locating ring axially in place. At least one and desirably both of the skirt and ring may have bevelled edge surfaces to deflect the skirt outward.
Various end face members may be used in the same knob body to suit different functions. For example, one end face member may define a FIG. 8 opening to pass a FIG. 8 core and encompass its outer end; another may contain a central opening to receive a push button or turn button such as are used on inside knobs; and another may form a complete closure for the knob opening and may carry special decorations or emblems to suit a particular installation. The same knob body may also be used with a lock core which itself includes an end face member to close the knob opening and that is held in place by the core.